A Chance to Meet Again
by vampheart410
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the Demon Tournament as Yusuke married Keiko and had a son with another on the way. Our favorite group is all grown up but now a plot twist: Yusukes twin sister is alive and in Demon World.How can one sibling want to reconnect with his twin when she wants nothing to do with him? Will reconnect the two or rip them apart? Yomi/OC/Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**It's been thirty years since the Demon Tournament as everyone was living their lives in peace. Yusuke married Keiko as they are happily married; Keiko gave birth when she was twenty four as their first child was a boy they named after Raizen. Raizen Jr. is now twenty four in college, Yusuke's son almost looks like him and with his father's powers. Many people thought that father and son were twins because Yusuke's demon side had slowed own his aging as he looks to be in his early thirties. Yusuke's mazoku markings are permanently showing as they no longer fade away making Yusuke look more imitating than most. Yusuke was able to bring his family to Demon World to see his father's grave and to visit everyone else. Raizen Jr. is like his father in every way but with his mother's smarts which landed him into a very good college. Both Keiko are now expecting another baby which Keiko is excited for as she was having a baby girl.**

 **Another happy couple was both Kuwabara and Yukina who are also happily married much to Hiei's displeasure. Kuwabara is now a surgeon at a high end hospital which he is well respected and even won an award for being the best Surgeon in Japan. Yukina adores Kazuma as she has been far happier than any time in her life as she is glad to be with Kuwabara. The ice maiden is a stay a home mother and on the weekends visits Keiko to spend time with her. Yukina even gave birth to twins; a boy half ice demon named Ame who is great friends with Raizen Jr. and Yukina gave birth to a daughter who looks just like her mother whom Yukina called her Yuki. The twins go to the same college with raizen Jr. where Ame is studying to be an engineer while Yuki is studying to be a nurse to help people like her father does. You can say this trio was just like Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko when they were younger.**

 **Hiei wasn't too pleased that his twin sister was marring his idiot friend (Hiei won't admit but he respects Kuwabara). After several years the two still bicker but the two get over their fights fast. Hiei even mated with Makuro as they two had a child of their won after several failed attempts. With Mukuro's body it was hard for her to conceive but with a little help of another demon doctor: Mukuro was able to have a healthy baby boy the two called Kichirou (Good Lucky Son). Kichirou looks like his father except Kichirou has his mother color hair, same ruby eyes, and six foot three while his father is five foot three (Hiei grew several inches then stopped). Hiei trained his son to be excelled swordsman and in martial arts: Kichirou is strong but often sneaks into the Human World to visit his cousins as he is the same Raizen Jr.. Kichirou is also extremely depressed due to the fact his mother is somewhat dying due to the metal was slowly poisoning her on her robotic side of her body. So he has a hard time staying at his home in Demon World so he stays in the Human World with Kurama at Genkai's Temple.**

 **Our favorite fox now lives out in Genkai's temple with Hiei's son; such fox no longer has the flowing rose red hair and emerald eyes. Kurama's demon side took over as his appearance changed back to Youko which he hides from society so he moved into the temple to take care of the ground around the area; Genkai's passing affected everyone as they all grieved deeply for their fellow friend which is why Kurama thought it would be best for him to live there while tending the grounds around the area. Kurama even told his human mother who he truly was and how he became her son. His mother was shocked at first but quickly accepted him as she still loved him no matter what form he took or if he was a demon. The sly fox even told his step father and brother about who he was and they accepted him as well and all promised to keep his powers and form a secret. Kurama even visits Hiei and Mukuro in Demon World as he tries to help any possible way he can for his friends family.**

Now to the present as Yusuke's son was in their attic of their big house searching for his old crib so he could set it up in the new babies room that was newly painted. Looking like his father as his black hair wasn't pushed back; keeping it short as the top was long as his bangs falling over his forehead in a rocker style haircut. Brown eyes with light tan skin on his lean body while his mazoku marking were showing on his arms and hands while the ones on his legs and chest were hidden by his cloths.(Raizen doesn't have any markings on his face). Wearing dark color jeans, dark grey tshirt with some rock band on the front with long white sleeves attached to the shirt that were pushed up to this elbows and steal toe boots. As Raizen was moving boxes as one that was at the top of a stack fell over on top of him making the twenty four year old curse.

"Damn that hurts!" Raizen hissed as he rubbed the top of his head.

"You okay?" Raizen looked up to see his father crouch down to help him pick up what looked to be old photos that fell from the box.

"Yeah just ow; seriously do these pictures weigh like bricks or what?" Raizen replied as he helped his dad.

"Wanna put them in the box and make it fall on you again to see if that theory works?" Yusuke asked as he grinned while his son punched him playfully punch him in the arm. "Ahahah okay we won't."

"Really funny dad."

"Well I'll be damned," Yusuke mumbled as he picked up an old photo that was black and white as it was almost faded in color.

"What?" Raizen leaned over to see the picture.

Raizen saw that it was his father when he was around five years old with his grandmother when she was young back in the day but also next to his father as it was a young girl that looked like him in a floral sundress. Her hair was wavy black hair that fell to her waist. Raizen noticed his father was in a dirty tshirt, shorts and shoes. The younger girl was in a clean sun dress looking shy as she held her brothers hand.

"Who is that with you and grandma?"

Yusuke looked closer at the picture until he mouthed, 'Holy Shit.'

"That's my twin sister Yuuna, your aunt," Yusuke replied as he looked deeply sadden as his eyes began to water up while he sat on the ground.

"How come I never met her or know about her?" Raizen asked as he noticed his father change in mood as he sat on the ground with him.

"She died, I don't know how but when we were around five as she got kidnapped by some guys in a van while we were at the park; just drove up and snatched her away in seconds. Even when I became a Spirit Detective I asked Koenma to find her. After the Dark Tournament he told me she was dead and had moved on as her spirit was not in the Spirit World. He couldn't even find her if she was reborn someplace else or that she was in a better place. I didn't tell anyone else because not many people remember I even had a twin sister, Keiko I don't even think she remembers her either," a tear fell down Yusuke's cheek but quickly wiped it away.

"I bet she was a pretty awesome person huh dad?"

Yusuke gave a laugh as he nodded his head before handing the picture to his son, "Here you keep it."

"What? You sure dad?"

"Yeah it's okay I already know she is in a better place besides you can add it to your photo album you have in your room," Yusuke said as Raizen took the photo. "I'm going to take a break for a few minutes."

Yusuke got up and left the leaving Raizen on the floor as he stared at the photo as he looked at the young girl holding his father's hand.

"Aunt Yuuna huh?" Raizen smiled lightly as he stared at his aunt. Placing the photo in his wallet he went back to find the crib then afterward find out more about his aunt.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hope you like the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Raizen Jr. was walking up the old steps that lead up the steps to Genkai'a temple. The twenty four year old wanted to speak with Koenma but Kurama had the only working compact that was able to open a portal to Spirit World. Raizen wanted to find out more about his aunt and hope Koenma knew how she died to make a tomb stone. The young adult wanted to try have some place to go and bring flowers and for his father to visit like his grandfather's grave in Demon World. Finally reaching the top, Raizen Jr. saw his best friend Kichirou sharpening his word on the wooden porch while Kurama in his demon form was watering his flower bed and vegetables.

"Hey!" Raizen called out as Kurama waved and KIchirou looked up.

"Hello Raizen, what brings you here today?" Youko asked as he turned the hose off.

"Can I use your compact? I was hoping to speak with Koenma about some family stuff," Raizen replied as he sat next to Kichirou.

Fox ears perked up then the right went down as Kurama looked concerned, "Is there something wrong with your family?"

"Oh yeah mom and dad are fine; just that I found out that I have an aunt who happens to be my dad's twin sister," Raizen answered.

"Yusuke doesn't have a twin," Kurama spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean if he did we would have known," Kichirou chimed in.

"That's the thing, dad forgot until I found a picture of them both. Here take a look," Raizen dug out of his wallet as he showed the two demons.

"Oh wow, so it is true," the fox said stunned.

"Dad says she was kidnapped around when they were five years old. During his detective years he asked Koenma to find her, her name was Yuuna. Unfortunately, after the Dark Tournament Koenma told Yusuke that his sister was dead, and that there was no way of finding her in the afterlife or if she was reborn," Raizen explained.

"That's such a shake," Kichirou frowned.

"Yes it is, but why ask Koenma?" Youko questioned.

"I was hoping if he knew where she had died, I could maybe build head stone for dad to visit like granddad in Demon World."

"That is a very nice thing to do for your father Raizen," Kurama gave a sad smile.

Raizen nodded his head in thanks.

"I guess I'll come, I got nothing better to do," Kichirou spoke as he sheath his blade.

"I think I will come too, I wish to learn more about Yusuke's sister as this is an intriguing subject. I'll go get the compact," Kurama replied as he went inside as to get the compact.

Once the fox opened the portal, all three walked through to appear in front of Koenma who was surrounded by Ogres and many piles of paper. Koenma was stamping papers until the toddler stopped when he was the three appear.

"Kurama, Raizen, Kichirou; what do I owe the pleasure of all you coming here?" Koenma asked as the portal closed behind the three.

Raizen stepped up to the desk as he handed the old picture to Koenma, "I was wondering if would help give me some information and the location of my aunt's death. Her name is Yuuna, my dad's twin sister."

Koenma's skin paled when he heard what Raizen asked. "I'm sorry what did you just ask?"

"Dad said his twin sister was kidnapped and you told dad she was dead. Dad won't tell me anything so I came to ask if you know anything and ask to know where she died," Raizen Jr. explained.

Koenma stared at Yusuke's son before looking at all the Ogres. "Everyone please leave the room while I speak to them," Koenma calmly ordered in a defeated tone of voice.

The Ogres looked confused as did the three demons but soon the Ogres left leaving the four all alone.

"I was hoping this subject would have stayed closed but I guess I have no choice," Koenma muttered sadly as he dug into one of his draws of his desk.

"What do you mean Koenma?" Youko questioned.

Koenma pulled out an inch thick vanilla folder before placing it on his desk with both hands on top. "Many years ago, I lied to your father, Yusuke, about his twin sister and your aunt."

Everyone kept quiet as Koenma continued, "Yuuna Urameshi is alive but she is not human. I told Yusuke his sister was experimented on by humans but did not survive. Your father kept this secret from his team members as he didn't want to burden them with this information; but the truth is ever more heart breaking. Your aunt is alive but she lives in Demon World as a full fledge demon."

"What?" Raizen exclaimed. "How?!"

"Koenma why would you lie to Yusuke about this information?" Youko inquired as his fox ears were folded back.

"Because Yuuna asked me, no, she told me not to tell Yusuke because she knew that she was better off not in his life," Koenma answered.

"But Why! Why would she do that?" Kichirou asked angrily.

"Because Yuuna was a fourteen year old demon but she didn't look like it. Your aunt was experimented don and survived but was created into a Chimera demon."

Kichiruo and Youko eyes both widened as they both muttered, "Impossible."

Raizen looked confused at the two, "What?"

"Chimera demons do not exist because demons do not have the DNA structure to have three different other demons DNA to survive. When I was still living in Demon World, there was talk about a mad scientist trying to create a Chimera by combining human DNA with demons to create a perfect weapon. Unfortunately, I heard that none ever survived as the bonding process never worked," Kurama explained as his ears were still folded back as he remembered terrible images that suddenly came flooding back.

"How do you know this?" Kichirou asked cautiously.

Youko looked down sadly then back at Hiei's son, "Because I saw it with my own eyes many years ago; gruesome images I wish I could forget," Kurama looked at Koenma who looked away. "The humans succeeded didn't they, Koenma?"

"Koenma closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, and Yuuna was that little five year old who became their weapon but there was an accident that blew everything and everyone up into ash. What I'm saying is that Yuuna does not like humans or her brother. Not only that she no longer goes by her human name but her demon name," Koenma stated sadly.

"What's her name now?" Raizen asked.

"It's Matsurika," Koenma replied.

"Bullshit!" everyone looked at Kichirou who looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

"You're telling me this one demon who is helping my mother stay alive and who helped make it possible for me to be born, is the Demon World Queen!" Kichirou shouted disbelieving what Koenma had said.

"Wait, you've met her?" Raizen questioned.

"Met her? Are you kidding me? Matsurika visit's my home whenever father calls her if mom is having an episode or to check in on her health! She is well known demon who is the best healer everyone wants or to seek help; not only that but she even found and made a cure for the Black Thorn Plague! She isn't really the Queen but with her saving everyone from the plague they all think she is their Queen. Matsurika cannot be your dad's twin sister, I will not believe it!" Kichirou yelled as he explained how he knows about Matsurika.

"It's true Kichirou, she is Yusuke's twin sister. I will show you," Koenma spoke as he pressed a button and a screen behind the three dropped down.

Eveyone looked as a picture appear as Kichirou knew the woman on the screen as he looked away pissed. On the screen was a picture of a beautiful demon woman looking the age of twenty four. Long beautiful wavy deep teal locks with long bangs as her hair fell to the ground dragging a few inches behind her. Raspberry pink color eyes with her pupils look like poisonous snake eye slits with thick long black eyelashes. Smooth porcelain pale skin on her slender frame as her hands had sharp black nails with several small patches of dark teal scales on the bottom of her palms. Decent size of breast, magenta red color lips, and small pointed ears that were hidden under her hair. She wore an absolutely stunning long pale lavender/white/black hanfu dress that shaped her lovely figure as the dress flowed around her and dragged from behind.

There in the picture everyone could see that Matsurika looked like Yusuke; in the shape of the eyes that looked similar to Raizen and Yusuke mixed, shape of the face, and who Matsurika had the same exact grin that matched Yusuke's to every exact point.

"Son of a bitch," Raizen cursed as he was shocked to see his aunt but all how she still had a resemblance to his father.

"No way," Kurama muttered shocked.

Raizen finally got to see his aunt for what she looked like but now he had a bigger problem. How was he going to tell his father that his twin sister whom he thought dead is alive?

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Hope you liked this chapter! Matsurika picture and profile are on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Raizen sat on the couch in Koenma's office still shocked to see his aunt was alive. How on earth was he going to tell his father? That his twin sister was alive and living well in Demon World. It's insane. Kichirou sat sulking mad on the couch next to his best friend with his arms crossed over his chest with his sword close to his body. While Kurama stood still staring at the photo until his ears perked up.

"I've met her before," he spoke making the others look at him with their eyebrows raised.

"You have?" Raizen inquired.

Kurama turned from the screen to look at Raizen with his arms crossed, "Yes and no but not for very long. It was actually months ago as I forgot about it until now as I was visiting your parent's home Kichirou. It was during the cold winter in Demon World as I know food can be hard to find; I brought what I had grown in my green house to Hiei and Mukuro as it had been some time since I've seen them."

"Really what happened?" Raizen asked more curious to know what happened.

"Well," Kurama began.

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- Several Months Ago –T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Kurama in his Youko form entered what is the living room of Hiei and Mukuro's home, he carried a large bag over his shoulder filled with fruit and vegetables for his friends during the cold winter outside of their home. There he saw Hiei sitting in an arm chair while Mukuro sitting across from him on the couch with Matsurika sitting beside her checking her blood pressure.

Hiei turned his head to see his friend, "I didn't know you were coming?"

Kurama walked up to his as he placed the bag down beside the chair, "I had a good harvest with some extra in stock and decided to give you a visit. Winter here makes it hard for food to grow and came to give some what I have extra of. How are you doing Mukuro? Feeling any better?"

Mukuro gave a small smile in her weaken form, "Well enough Kurama and thank you for the gift. I would like you to meet my fabulous doctor Matsurika, she has been visiting to make sure I am doing well in this cold weather."

Matsurika stared at Kurama as he saw her raspberry bright eyes with her snake like pupils widen then closed to thin slits as she nodded and gave a warm smile but the fox knew something was behind it, "Good to see the famous thief in person, Youko Kurama. I've heard you live amongst the humans now, such a pity."

Kurama's ears pointed down as the voice of her sultry smooth voice sent cold shivers down his spine from the small praise she had given him. Through her beauty Kurama can sense the danger within her presence.

"I thank you for the compliment and yes I may live there but it is quite peaceful then in these harsh weather Demon World holds. Winter has never been my favorite season," Kurama replied as he made small talk. 

Yet with him talking Matsurika picked up a leather bound note book and wrote down whatever she was thinking then pulled off the strap on Mukuro's arm. "Your blood pressure is normal which is good but I still require you to stay inside from the weather."

"I don't plan too," Mukuro replied as she rubbed her arm from being squeezed so tight.

Matsurika picked up an a shoulder, large bag the deep shade of worn black leather placing her items in the bag then stood up in her lovely goldfish gold and white hanfu dress with her white thick cloak she wrapped around her with a large hood pulling over head.

Pulling from her large bag the size of a cantaloupe as she walked over to Hiei whom stood up and held his hand out taking the bag from the doctor, "Make sure she take two of these with each meal and I placed and extra small back for her to sleep without any pain from her metal joints."

"Will do," Hiei replied.

Matsurika tilted her head to Kurama and left the room.

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- END OF FLASHBACK –T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"She was beautiful yet I sense a dangerous aura around her, Koenma is she truly Yusuke's twin? She acted so cold and distance," Kurama looked at Koenma perplexed.

"She isn't all cold and mean," Kichirou interrupted as he leaned forward on his arms as he thought. "She really warm and kind hearted as she loves her home deeply. Even as I grew up she was often around making sure mother was well and so was I. Her eyes and aura may come off as a turn off but she is strong and I may not like this outcome but I still respect her."

Raizen stared at his friend then sighed in his seat, "This is so hard. I want to tell dad but I also want to meet her first now that she sounds so interesting." 

"I would think hard Raizen Jr., both your father and aunt have grown up in two different worlds let alone that Matsurika doesn't want any part of your family lifestyle in Human World," Koenma stated.

"He does speak the trust Raizen," Kurama agreed. "It would be wise to make a decision on the well-being of both your father and Matsurika. Your father can really take this the wrong way and lash out and not knowing how Matsurika will react; I state you think of the many different possibilities of whom you wish to speak with first."

"I agree with Kurama, how about I give you a week to think this through and once you've gotten your answer, you all can come back to tell me your answer," Koenma offered.

Raizen Jr. nodded as Koenma summoned a portal as they all headed back to Human World. Back in his dorm room, he laid there on his bed with his arms behind his head trying to think over what both Kurama and Koenma about whom he should talk to first.

His father or his aunt. He had a week now to decide and it was going to be a long week for him.

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- A WEEK LATER –T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Raizen Jr. wearing jeans with a pair of his favorite tennis shoes, his father jean jacket, red t-shirt, and his backpack over his one shoulder. Kurama wore a white with silver trim Chinese-style battle outfit similar he wore in the Dark Tournament while in his Youko form. Kichirou wore black pants that the ankles tucked into his black boots like his father with a deep colored violet fighting shirt with black long sleeves with his white sash around his waist with his sword resting at his right hip. There the three stood in front of Koenma as Raizen Jr. as ready to give his answer.

"So Raizen Jr, have you made your mid up on who you wish to speak with first?" the Spirit World Prince asked seriously.

Raizen nodded his head, "Yes, I want to go to Demon World to speak with Matsurika."

Koenma sighed as he opened a portal to Demon World, "Good luck to you all."

The three went through the portal as once they were gone so did the portal close shut.

"Good luck to you kid, you're going to need it," Koenma thought.

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

 **Hop Eyou all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

The three walked out from the portal which closed behind as Raizen Jr. was stunned as the scenery was completely different back in the human world. He couldn't even see the sun as the red thunderous clouds made no effort to show space or light. Different lands high up on thick trunks with rivers and different landscapes from desert, large forest areas, to thick grass fields. Sounds of demons or animals unlike the soft tweet singing birds home with screeches and roars mixed in with the land.

"Different isn't it?" Raizen jumped in his spot as he looked beside him as Kurama walked next to him as he stood out over the land. "It's odd how one can feel at home here, though are times I missed my thieving years."

"You do?" Raizen asked as Kichirou walked up to the two to listen in as he adjusted his blade on his hip.

Kurama chuckled as he nodded his head, "Yes, the rush of stealing was always a passion with my dearest friend Kuronue. I may miss a ton of things but I've enjoyed my time with both of your fathers as they are my dearest friends as well."

Raizen Jr. smiled as he too love Kurama as he was a good friend and an uncle to him as he helped him with his school studies when Keiko couldn't. Hiei may have not come over except to see his sister but still respected him. Looking back over the land as the twenty four year old saw a large area of land with buildings like skyscrapers as his attention was drawn to them.

"That is Gandara," Kichirou spoke finally as he stood by Kurama.

"Yomi's territory?" Raizen inquired as Youko nodded.

"Yes, and be mindful of what you say Raizen. Yomi may be blind but his hearing can reach to every inch of his territory," Kurama reminded the young man. "Even your heart beat if you lie or feel angry in the calm face you can give."

Raizen gulped as he nodded, "I will keep that in mind."

"Well then let's get this over with," Kichirou said as he jumped down from the hill that they were on as the other two followed him.

The three began to run towards Gandara as they soon slowed as they soon entered the territory as they could hear the city inhabitants walking about, selling goods, and going on with their lives. Raizen was deeply intrigued by all the different demons he was looking at which he has never seen before. Even from his father's stories, he was still fascinated by the demons even the ones that Jin, Chu, and the others that visited his father's restaurant or at Genkai's temple.

"Lord Youko," the three stopped as two guards walked up to the group.

Kurama's ears twitched, "Yes?"

"Lord Yomi has sent us to get you, follow us please," the guard spoke behind his mask.

Kurama nodded as Raizen was stunned as he leaned towards Kurama and whispered, "How did he know we were here?"

Kurama chuckled, "I told you his hearing is beyond anyone's in Demon World, so mind what you say."

Nodding his head as Raizen put his guard up as they all walked to the main area which was surrounded by a large stone wall and walked into the building. They were soon greeted by Youda, Yomi's old Counselor.

"Ah Lord Youko, such a surprised to see you here after thirty years," Youda spoke smugly in which Kurama never liked the small demon.

"Yes, and to business is Yomi available as we have some business to discuss with him?" Kurama has his cold collected face on as he didn't trust Youda. Noisy little critter.

"He is in the garden, I shall take him too you but whom is this human you bring?" Youda eyed Raizen with a glare of suspicion.

Raizen stood strong as he looked serious, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi's eldest son, Raizen Jr."

Youda's eyebrows went up, "Urameshi's son! My I didn't know he had a human whore back on th other side waiting for him."

Rage filled Raizen as he grabbed Youda neck and slammed him into the wall as he demon markings began to grow onto his face and eye glow red.

"Call my mother a whore again and I will make your death slower than death letting you age filth!" Raizen growled as he squeezed Youda's neck in which the small demon was trying to get the hand around his neck off.

"Raizen no!" Youko called out as he pulled Raizen off Youda whom was coughing on the ground. "Look at me!" Raizen looked at Kurama whose fox ears were folded back, "Control yourself right now! There are going to be demons who think lowly of humans and of Keiko but keep it to yourself. Getting into a fight is not why we are here for, so calm down now."

Kurama grounded his voice as Raizen growled before looking away as Kichirou placed his hand on his friends shoulder to help ground him out about his emotions even without using his voice.

"Youda I would advise you not to say anything more that could cause a fight as well as in keeping your life," Youko sneered at Youda as his gold eyes glowed dangerous as Youda paled as he gulped.

"Noted," Youda replied as he stood up. "Follow me."

= _Damnit Raizen, are you trying to get us killed_! =

Kichirou growled in his friends head.

= _I'm sorry but what he said about my mom I couldn't control myself_. =

= _I get that but you are in a different world than the Human World. Demons think humans are nothing but weak creatures and some want to eat them. This may be your first time here but seriously calm down as you are going to hear a lot of negative things from demons about how they hate humans._ =

Youda lead the three through different halls until two large doors opened to see a large beautiful garden in the building with a glass ceiling with several lights shining bright for the plants. Beautiful flowers of many colors, trees full of white, pink, and some purple flowers hanging from the branches which two big ponds with koi fish swimming in the cool water with some having fallen flowers floating in the water. There standing under a large tree with light pink flowers was Yomi was looking up in his usually military outfit that Kurama remembered when he first say Yomi thirty years ago. Kurama could see that Yomi hasn't even aged since he last saw him as many demons don't age for centuries.

Turning from looking up in the branches as Yomi smiled as the three walked over to him, "Kurama, such a surprise to see you after so many years."

"Years pass by quickly as you know Yomi, I see you are doing well," Kurama replied as Youda was now gone.

"Well as I can be and hear comes Urameshi's son," Yomi tiled his head towards Raizen. "Sorry about Youda but how is your father? I would love to have another fight with him since our time at the Demon Tournament."

The anger in Raizen was beginning to fade away as his body became un-tense, "He's doing well with the family business and with my mother getting ready to give birth to my baby sister."

Yomi smiled, "Congratulations on the baby, I hope she will grow up fast. Shura did that same since the tournament."

"Thank you," Raizen replied.

Yomi turned his head to Kichirou, "I'm surprised to have you here Kichirou, and I hear your mother isn't doing well from Matsurika's reports. Have gone to see your family?"

Kichirou looked away from the blind demon as his voice was hard to hide the emotion he was feeling, "No I haven't seen them."

"You may want to head over there now," a female voice was heard as a sting of anger was laced in the words.

Yomi moved as the three looked to see Matsurika jumping down from the tree Yomi had been under was dressed in a white, lavender, and black hanfu dress with darker lavender flowers on the sleeves and waist sash and upper part of the dress. Standing straight as she walked over to stand next to Yomi as her eyes were narrowed and her black snake pupils were thin as needles.

Raizen eyes widened as he couldn't believe he was staring at his aunt, it was completely different than looking at a photo in Koenma's office. Her presence along felt a power hidden behind her eyes but her appearance was of pure beauty.

"I have my reasons of not visiting my folks," Kichirou responded which Matsurika's gaze turned deadly.

She quickly moved in front of him before anyone could blink as she grabbed Kichirou by his shirt bringing him to his face.

"Listen well boy, I helped bring you into this world and I can easily take you out. Your mother isn't doing well and it would be best to head over there now," Matsurika threw Kichirou from her as he kept standing just two feet away. "Your mother will be dead in the next six months, better go make amends before she dies."

Kichirou's eye widen as he then nodded before rushing out of the room.

"A bit harsh on him," Kurama spoke as Matsurika dropped her head as she walked over a small swing on a rope for one under the tree where she was before to sit down with her arms on her knees.

"I had to be," Matsurika's voice was deeply sadden as a tear fell from her eye. "I've done everything I can do to help her but now all I can do is give her medicine to erase the pain she is in until her time comes."

Yomi walked over to her as he stood by her side placing a hand on her head as she leaned against his legs. Youko took notice of this gesture and would ask later of it.

"Twenty some years as I helped her and Hiei give birth to Kichirou and being there to help raise him when she started to get sick it hurts. She became my friend, a mentor for some demons I was trying to help and often to console if I needed to talk to her about something," Matsurika explained as she wiped her eyes.

"Mukuro has been a great rival but now I feel sadden that a great ruler such as herself will be perishing the land. I've come to respect her as I have done with Yusuke those many years ago," Yomi responded in a hollow tone.

"I'm sorry that this is happening, I'm sorry I can't help with anything," Kurama stated as Matsurika looked at him.

"I'm aware of that Kurama but your friend Hiei is what I'm more worried about him. Since you are here I suggest you visit him when you can," she told the fox who nodded.

"I will when I leave here," Kurama replied.

Matsurika sighed as she stood up, "I'm going to go lay down until dinner as my head hurts."

Yomi nodded as everyone watched her leave the room until she was out of site.

"Sorry for the terrible news lets head to my office for tea as I can sense you two are hear on some business with me," Yomi spoke breaking the long silence that was between everyone after she had left.

"Ah yes tea sounds about good right now," Kurama agreed as the two followed Yomi to his office.

In his office which was a room of a deep blue with many bookshelves filled with books, two large windows with a black love seat cushion with white curtains pulled to the sides being hold by a black rope. A red wooden desk with several books and folders neatly stacked on the sides with a computer with a keyboard all in braille with a headset with no microphone. There in front of the desk were two cushioned black arm chairs with a small red wooden table with a glass vase filled with different color flowers, probably placed by Matsurika. Youda had brought the tea for the three and then left.

"So, what does the son of Urameshi and my old friend want to do business with me?" Yomi questioned.

"Actually it's just me sir," Raizen Jr. finally spoke as he placed his cup on the small table in front of him.

Yomi tilted his head to the side as his hands were folded neatly in his lap as he leaned back in the black chair, "Go on."

"Several days ago while me and my father were looking for my old crib for my new baby sister to use we came across and old photo of my father, his mother, and his long lost twin sister," Raizen began to explained.

Yomi's eyebrows went up, "A sister?"

"Yes; my dad told me she was kidnapped when they were five and even asked Koenma when he was a Spirit Detective to find his sister," Raizen continued. "Koenma met Yusuke during the Dark Tournament saying that my father's sister had passed on and couldn't find her body."

"But that isn't true is it."

Both Kurama and Raizen Jr. looked at Yomi confused, "What?" both had thought.

Yomi's lips lifted a little, "Matsurika is Yusuke Urameshi's twin sister."

"WHAT?!"

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

 **Hello my lovely readers hope you can forgive me for updating so late but I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
